


He Never Mentions The Word Addiction

by Shadowcat221b



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Space, Hate at First Sight, Hate to Love, M/M, Off Screen Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat221b/pseuds/Shadowcat221b
Summary: Space, the final frontier. Where two soldiers are matched up as the perfect team based on their biological compability. Only that their personalities don't get along. At all. Will they be able to do their job or will they kill eachother before even getting out on the field?





	1. μαχεσθαι

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely artist who prompted me with the great art you can find here:  
> Thanks to my beta, A.  
> And thank you to you, dear reader.  
> I hope you enjoy,  
> the shadowcat

 

»And why the fuck did I get paired with the worst Healer of the entire army?!?!? He is not even from the same fucking planetary system!!!«, Jared fumed as he paced up and down the quaters he now had to share with said Healer.

»I don´t know man«, Chad chuckled from Jared´s bunk bed.

»I have never met an empath more ignorant to other people´s feelings than him! He is incredibly arrogant, plain incompetent and condescending! Woudn´t shut up spewing bullshit until I got physical.«

Chad nodded quietly.

»Did you know that he got his last partner killed?!? I am supposed to go out there with a freaking Healer who couldn´t heal a gunshot wound!«

»From what I heard his guy had six bullets in his chest...«, Chad muttered.

Jared growled.

 

Two doors down the corridor a pretty similar scene unfolded.

»Don´t get me started on how incompetent he is as a Warrior!«, Jensen muttered as he flopped down on Chris` bed.

Chris sighed. He had known something like this would happen. Jensen had been bound to be reassigned pretty soon and Chris had known that any poor soul who would be stuck with Jensen wouldn´t be able to fill the void that Misha had left behind.  
Jensen stood back up and resumed his previous pacing. »He is condescending, arrogant and most of all: Incompetent!!! His attacks are sloppy, his aim is poor, his defense is pretty much nonexistent. He will get us killed the minute we get out on the field! I bet he can´t even concentrate enough to conjure up a basic force field!«

»He still got you square on the jaw«, Chris snickered.

»And he won´t ever again!«, Jensen grit out.

 

_»Commander Morgan, would you take a look at this please?«, Gabriel Tigerman, lab assistant, hesitantly knocked on the doorframe._

_»Sure, come on in«, Commander Morgan replied, looking up from his paperwork as the nervous young man entered. »Are those the test results of_ _ΘΡ?«_

_Tigerman nodded. »Dr. Sheppard said you should look at them immediately, they are exceptional«, he handed over the file._

_Morgan opened it, skimmed over the numbers, flipped some pages, flipped back, then looked at the man across from him who was fiddling with the hem of his labcoat._

_»Are you sure that all these numbers are correct, that all of the machines were working without fault?«_

_»Yessir, we tested them right before and after, we couldn´t believe it at first too, but all these numbers are correct, Sir. Their heartrates were in sync the second they entered the room, they sped up simultaneously and stayed synchronized throughout the entire testing period. The results on page 5 were measured when they started attacking eachother, Ackles first verbally, until Padalecki clocked him. And do you see their blood levels? I have never seen anyone so compatible!«, Tigerman rushed out excitedly._

_Morgan smiled bitterly. »Compatible bodies sadly doesn´t mean compatible spirits...«_

Exactly nine minutes after Chad had left the room Jared now had to share with Ackles the door opened again. Ackles walked in, wordlessly sat down on his bed and pulled off his boots. Jared didn´t spare him a glance as he finished brushing his teeth.

 

»If you punch me again tomorrow I will end you«, Jensen stated without looking at Padalecki when he emerged from the bathroom.

»Noted«, Padalecki replied.

Jensen´s jaw twitched as he watched the muscles of Padalecki´s back flex as he shugged his pants and shirt, folding the clothes neatly, stopping and cocking his head a little, his back still turned to Jensen. »I doubt you have the guts for it though.«

Jensen closed his eyes, breathing deep, willing himself not to take the bait.

 

 

Five days. Jensen had been living with Padalecki for five days now and it was driving him crazy. And not in a good way.

No matter what Jensen did, Padalecki never reacted with anything more than a raised eyebrow. Sure, he had punched him the first day, but even that had been with a face made of stone. The guy was as emotional as a wet towel. Or a stone. Or a piece of dust. Or- Jensen found himself obsessing over this too often in the past few days.

It was driving him up the walls. Every day was the same.

Getting up. Getting dressed while Padalecki was in the bathroom. Two days ago Jensen had made the mistake of going into the bathroom first. Padalecki had informed him with a blank face that he got to use the bathroom first and that Jensen would regret changing up their routine if he did it again.

Then breakfast, where Jensen tried to get as far away from Padalecki as possible, preferably sitting with Chris and his partner Steve.

After that, training. Combat, sparring, compability.

It always ended with every bone in his body hurting, his mind drained and dreading the day he would have to get on the field with that guy.

Jensen knew they must have been the worst match up in the history of Μy-Iota, but he also knew that the army was desperate right now.

They had lost the planetary system where Jensen had been previously stationed, together with Misha. He and Misha had made a great team until the day the rebels pumped his partner full of titanium. Misha´s craziness had been the perfect match to Jensen´s rationality. Now Jensen was the crazy one compared to Padalecki.

 

_Commander Morgan stood on the gallery, observing the events on the training floor. »They have no clue, don`t they? Too caught up in their own heads to notice...«, he muttered._

_Down on the mats Ackles dodged a perfect blow from Padalecki, coming up and countering with his own punch that Padalecki in turn blocked with one arm while reaching out with the other to throw Ackles over. Tigerman looked over to Morgan. »They flow like water... So in tune, you could play them like a perfect looped gif«, Tigerman chuckled at his own joke._

_»Any idea why they are physically perfectly compatible but psychologically not?«, Morgan inquired, eyes not leaving the two fighting men._

_»No sir, Dr. Sheppard doesn´t have reliable data yet. My personal theory is that they are like magnets. There is pull, or well, potential pull, but right now they are too similar, they just need to be flipped so they become opposites and then you won´t be able to seperate them«, Tigerman rattled off. Morgan gave him a smile that didn´t reach his eyes. »Nice theory. I think we should get them on the field as quickly as possible.«_

»Ackles, Padalecki, in my office please«, Morgan said calmly. Jared got up, walking into the office, not looking if Ackles was following him. He avoided looking at his partner whenever he could, since looking at the too pretty for its own good face resulted in nothing more than his composure slipping. Every. Single. Time. And he couldn´t have that. So he avoided it at all cost.

»You will be sent on your first assignment in 16 hours, nothing major, one of the bases on the other side of the planet is under attack, you are expected to provide help. You are supposed to help guard the control room until the αμυντκος-squadron arrives. It shouldn´t take longer than a four hours. Here are your files, read them and be ready in two hours to leave. You may go.«

Morgan handed over the files to them, nodding and turning back to the paper work on his desk, clearly indicating that there would be no discussions and no questions.

Jared was more than aware that this was nothing more than another test, a small mission to find out if they were really ready to work together in the field, which he, to his own resentment, doubted.

_»Wait up«, Chris turned around at the voice calling behind him. A young soldier with short blonde hair and striking blue eyes jogged up towards him. »You are friends with Ackles, am I right?«, he asked. Chris nodded. »And you are?«_

_»Murray, Chad Murray, a friend of Padalecki.«_

_Chris nodded sharply and stuck out his hand. »Chris Kane. Now do you want to do something other than annoying me because our friends are paired up?«_

_»Nah, I just thought I´d let you know that I heard that Morgan will send them on their first mission in a few hours. Thought you might want to say goodbye to your friend, since I am willing to bet they will kill eachother within the first ten minutes of the mission.«_

_»Let me guess. Padalecki hates Ackles as much as Ackles hates him?«, Chris smirked._

_»Oh yeah. I have never seen him this passionate about anything«, Chad huffed, shaking his head._

_»I gotta go to the storages, Ackles destroyed my lamp last night during one of his 'I hate that Padalecki'-fits. Wanna compare stories?«, Chris asked, a smile tugging on his lips at the absurdity of the entire situation._

 

»YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED«, Jensen yelled, moving up into Jared´s space, who pushed back with enough force to make Jensen stumble.

»Yeah? Well I am not the one who almost blew up the entire fucking base because he couldn´t find the BIG RED OFF-SWITCH!!!«, Jared roared, still riding high on the adrenaline of the near death experience that their mission had turned into.

»I wouldn´t have had to if you had properly secured the doors!!!«

»Which I couldn´t because you were not capable of finding the key!«

»It was an electronic door! THOSE THINGS ONLY HAVE A KEYPAD FOR THE CODE!«

»THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME!!!«

»I COULDN`T!!! SOMEONE BLEW UP THE MAIN SERVER!!!«

They were standing only a breath apart now, screaming at eachother as if the other person was a mile away.

It was impossible to say who moved first, one second Jensen could feel Padalecki´s hot breath puffing against his face and the next his lips pushing against his own. They weren´t kissing.

Not really.

They bit at eachother´s lips, teeth clanking and Jared could taste blood, feeling a sharp pain in his lower lip. He didn´t care. He was too busy clawing at Jensen´s back, pulling at his shirt, all the while pushing back against the hard body pressed to his. Jensen was intent on getting Jared on his back, a low growl tearing from his throat as Jared pulled back only to start sucking and biting at his neck. The pain didn´t lessen the burning need inside Jensen, the pent up frustration at Jared´s recklessness, his stupid emotional coldness. This was everything Jensen had wanted, Jared stripped raw, his feelings on display, the sterile exterior gone as Jensen managed to tear off Jared´s shirt, pushing him up against the wall, leaning down and sucking a bruise right on the man´s collarbone. Jared let out a guttural moan, throwing his head back with a loud thunk.

 

_»Commander Morgan?«, Gabriel Tigerman asked tentatively. Morgan had his head pillowed on his arms on his desk. He groaned. »This was a disaster«, the words were mumbled in the cotton of Morgan´s uniform._

_»They managed to protect the base from the others, didn´t they?«, Tigerman asked, knowing that it sounded weak even in his own ears._

_»They blew up the base«, Morgan sighed, lifiting his head and running a hand over his face._

_»So how do you plan to proceed now?«, Tigerman said quietly._

_»They get one night rest. Tomorrow they get one more test and depending on how bad they screw up they will either be discharged or we send them out to the 3rd moon of CChrinos.«_

_»You want to put them in battle? Pardon me Sir, but they could get everyone killed!«_

_»So what? We are out of options. And if they kill everyone, that includes the enemy, so that accounts for even a small win. Tigerman, I don´t have an ace up my sleeve anymore. This war has been going on for far too long and more people were killed than I can rationally grasp. If they don´t kill eachother tomorrow, I will make sure that they won´t jeopardize the mission. This is bigger than their dispute. And they will have to acknowledge that.« Morgan sounded as tired as he looked while he spoke, so Tigerman only nodded before he left._

 

Jared lay in his bunk bed, his fingers absentmindedly stroking over his collarbone. Jensen lay on the other side of the room, breathing evenly, sleeping soundly.

Jared couldn´t. There was something nagging at him, at the back of his head and he couldn´t pin it down. His lip gave off a small stinging feeling when Jensen turned in his sleep. Jared pressed down on the bruise that Jensen had sucked onto his skin. The pain he felt then was different from the one he felt before, but he didn´t know in what way. They had been rough with eachother, Jensen had red streaks across his shoulders from Jared´s fingers clawing at him as he sucked him down, his lip was split from one of their harsh kisses. Jared had a few bruises and bite marks, one in particular where neck met shoulder, where Jensen had closed his teeth around skin as Jared brought him over the edge. It hadn´t drawn blood, but it had hurt like a bitch. In that moment though Jared had barely felt it, his mind drowned in pleasure.

And now, something had changed. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with him.


	2. Ιαεσθαι

They didn´t look at eachother the next morning. They didn´t talk.

Jared felt a little sick, a weight in his gut that he hadn´t felt in years. The bruise on his collarbone was a deep purple now, and as he carefully glanced over while Jensen changed he could still make out the marks he had clawed into the other man´s shoulders.

At breakfast Jared sat down with Chad and Sophia as per usual, but he couldn´t concentrate on their morning chatter and kept zoning out. He snapped back to attention when Chad waved his hand in front of his face.

»Earthling to Jared, what´s wrong?«, the joke had been old when they had started in the army.

»I just don´t feel well«, Jared murmured, pushing back his plate a bit, his food barely touched. »Would you mind repeating that?«, Chad asked, a little surprise swinging in his tone. Jared looked at him: »Why?«

»Jared Padalecki, you have never said anything like this before«, Chad looked at him like it was the most obvious thing. »You don´t _feel_ well? What´s with all the emotions lately? First Ackles got you so wound up that you- oh shit that´s it!«, Chad jumped up. »I´ll be right back.«

He quickly strutted through the hall, leaving a dumbfounded Jared and Sophia behind. It only took a second to spot Ackles who sat with Chris and Steve, eating wordlessly.

 

»What have you done to him?«, Chad let his hands fall to the table right beside Ackles´ plate. The man reacted by raising his eyebrow and looking up, but didn´t say a word.

»What have you done to Jared?«, Chad pressed on. Ackles put his fork down. »I have no idea what you are talking about, but I´d appreciate if you could wait throwing accusations around until I finished my breakfast.« Ackles voice was so cold that Chad felt like he had been doused in ice water. He didn´t back down though. As he opened his mouth to demand answers, Chris cut in. »Chad, leave it, please.«

»No«, Chad replied. »This guy has done something to Jared and I want to know what it is! Because even if Morgan trusts you, doesn´t mean I do!«

»And I still have no idea what you are talking about«, Ackles grit out.

»Oh please, everything about you screams that you know what I mean. What are you not telling me, huh?«

The fork began rattling against the table slightly, a fine tremor that didn´t go unnoticed by Steve. »Murray, you better leave now or things will turn ugly.«

Chad snorted. »Fine. Just this once. I am on to you, Ackles. And when I find out what you did to my boy to turn him into this mess, you better be at the other side of the universe«, then he turned around and left with his head held high. The fork stopped moving.

Jensen dropped his head. »You alright?«, Steve asked quietly.

»`S just a headache«, came the mumbled reply.

 

_»Tigerman, what´s the report?«, Morgan yawned as he walked into the lab. Tigerman turned his chair around to face his commander, pushing himself out of it the same moment Morgan muttered: »At ease, just tell me and show me some tape.«_

_Tigerman´s cheeks turned pink. »What?«, Morgan asked, already dreading the answer._

_»I don´t know if you would like to see the footage, Sir. It´s uhm, well, huh, you know... They didn´t know that we installed the camera and therefore felt uhm... unsupervised and thus... uh, oh crap, the footage is basically gay porn, ok?«_

_Morgan´s eyebrows almost rose up to his hairline. »Scuse me?«_

_»Well. Like predicted, they fought. Pretty viciously. And then they started making out. And things escalated a little. May I say Ackles has some skills...«, Tigerman laughed nervously._

_»We still need to get them out on the field. We are losing, time, men and this war.«_

 

 

»Fuck!«, Jensen cursed through gritted teeth as he threw his helmet to the ground.

The metal was still hot from the blast that had barely scratched past it. »Why do they have these guns?!? They weren´t supposed to have these guns!!!«, he hissed in pain as his body was jostled in the motion, every bone hurting from the crash.

»I know!«, Jared kept punching the button of his intercom. There was some static noise, a loud cracking sound, then silence. »Fuck«, Jared murmured under his breath before turning to Jensen. »The intercoms are dead. They cut everything off. We´re on our own.«

Jared watched Jensen close his eyes, breathing deep, his whole body trembling. »Ok.«

Jared didn´t know how to respond, so they stood in silence in the middle of the dusty valley, surrounded by the wreckages of their ships.

 

_»NOT NOW, TIGERMAN!«, Morgan bellowed when Tigerman stormed into his office. There were three more Commanders present, most notably the strategist Beaver. »This is not the moment! We just lost an entire squadron and I swear to the nebula, if you open your mouth to spout one more magnet theory I will throw you into a sun!«, Tigerman shrunk under his Commander´s harsh words._

_He swallowed down his fear, at least he tried, and quietly said: »Two are still alive.«_

_The atmosphere shifted._

_The hostile stares directed at Tigerman turned friendlier. »Who?«, Beaver asked. »And why didn´t we know that before?«_

_»Ackles and Padalecki«, Tigerman said, watching Morgan´s reaction. »The blast had disrupted the signals from their suits, but we managed to get it back before they died.«_

_Beaver squinted: »You said they were still alive?!«_

_»Ackles and Padalecki, yes, but their suits are dead. Or well the intercoms. The signal that we got before transmission broke off showed both in good condition though«, Tigerman shrunk further under the scrutinizing gaze of the strategist, becoming aware of his poor wording._

 

After walking through the wreckages trying to find somethings to salvage, to make contact with the home base and only finding corpses and broken metal Jared and Jensen decided to seek shelter from the oncoming sandstorm under a bent and broken cabin of the ship.

As the were settling down in the comfort of the cabin Jensen fixed his eyes on Jared, mustering him quietly. Jared looked at him questioningly.

»Nothing. Just noticed that the time we fucked was the first time you showed me any emotion. Before that I thought you were part Vulcan«, Jensen stated, feigning non-chalance. »And even then I couldn´t get a read on you.«

Jared frowned: »What?«

»What what?«, Jensen replied.

»What do you mean you couldn´t get a read on me?«, Jared asked, eyes narrowed.

Jensen´s face fell. _Fuck_.

»You aren´t supposed to get a read on me, you are supposed to feel what I feel and know what I think. What. Do you mean. With "I couldn´t get a read on you"?«, Jared raised his eyebrow, staring intently at Jensen. Jensen held his gaze, but Jared could see his defense waivering.

»Let me repeat the question one more time so even you can understand it. Wh-«

»Fine! You got me, I´m a fraud! Happy?!«, Jensen almost exploded. »I cold read people and I am damn good at it, that´s the only way I got by on the streets and when I signed up for the army they sorted me as a Healer! Because of that! I made it through every single test they put me through by working three times as hard as the others, by training more, longer, every single day and no one noticed. Hell I can even heal enough to get through most things, even though it gives me a headache everytime because I am not special! Or have that natural gift! I just wanted to be a pilot but they saw something in me that I am not and that is how I ended up with you. Believe me there is not a day I regret not speaking up or Misha would still be alive. But I can´t change that, can I?«

Both men jumped at the metallic screech of Jared´s helmet folding in on itself.

»Why did you do that? So fed up with my incompetence? Why not just break my bones instead of sabotaging your own equipment, Padalecki?«, Jensen spat, trying to calm his nerves.

»I didn´t do that«, Jared replied, feeling his mind drowning in something that felt like confusion, anxiety and anger. It wasn´t like usually when their heartbeats stayed synchronized, it was not his body, it was in his head. And he couldn´t get it under control.

»Yeah right«, Jensen snarled. The shelves on the wall started vibrating. »As if. Now calm the fuck down, or someone will get seriously hurt.«

»I am calm. You are the one who has to _calm down_.« Jared´s words somehow had the desired effect on Jensen. The loud clatter from the shelves stopped and Jensen´s expression softend for a moment. »How-?«

»We were both mixed up«, Jared replied, closing his eyes in resignation and trying to fend off the wave of feelings he could sense coming from Jensen.

 

_»How will we get them back?«_

_The question stood in the room, bringing them back to the ground after the joyous news that two had made it._

_»I´ll get to it«, Bevaer muttered, nodding his goodbye and leaving the others._

_»Sir?«_

_Morgan sighed: »What now, Tigerman?«_

_»May I speak with you for a moment?« The other officers looked at Morgan in question while Tigerman bit his lip._

_»Just say what you must, the others can hear it, it is okay.«_

_Tigerman swallowed. »They have been flipped, Sir. Not like we had anticipated but more like...«, he looked around nervously. »The only way that they could survive was with an already existing forcefield shielding them from the blast. The instinctual response to the ship being hit wasn´t fast enough from all the other warriors. So they must have had one already. But Padalecki´s signal showed no signs that he was emmiting one. And he is too skilled to just unknowingly create one. That leaves Ackles. It all makes sense, how he didn´t get along with Padalecki, why his last partner died. He is not a healer, he´s a warrior, the army made a mistake sorting him as a healer.« The last words were almost inaudible as Tigerman had gotten quieter with each word, fearing the to step on anyones toes with his theory._

_The silence in the room was suffocating._

»My father was a really important commander back in his days. Ever since the day we were born it was clear that my brother and I would join the army. My mother told me once how I used to be a really happy kid until I was around five. I don´t really remember it, but I remember how Father always said how his sons would become soldiers. I got trained in everything since I was young. My-Iota was founded when I was thirteen and by then I had been so emotionally hardend that I was almost a robot. I didn´t cry when my father died. I didn´t cry when they blew my brother to pieces. I had my emotions in check. An then you show up and you get under my skin quicker than anything else.«

»Being happy or repressing emotions doesn´t mean your automatically an empath«, Jensen replied sceptically.

»I know.«

»Then why would you think you are?«

»Because I can feel every single thing you feel since we fucked.«

Jensen stared at him blankely.

Jared stared back.

Jensen shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose: »I, you, sorry, what?«

Jared huffed, dropping his head, eyes still fixed on Jensen though. »I didn´t want to admit it, but the first thing I felt was your orgasm.«

Jared cackled as he watched the blush creep up Jensen´s neck, over his cheeks, reaching his ears.

»You´ve changed«, Jensen said, voice small. Jared could feel his wonder.

»Nah«, dropping his eyes Jared breathed in sharply. »You just broke me.«

Without having to look Jared knew Jensen´s mood changing, the cold of guilt, fear.

»It´s a good thing!«

There was the gentle warmth of relief.

»Is it okay if I...?«, Jensen trailed off.

Jared scooted over a little. »Sure, come here.«

Jensen got up only to walk the three steps over to Jared and fall down beside him.

He turned his head a little to see Jared do the same, their eyes locking, He gave Jared half a smile that tugged up the corner of his lip, happy to see the same on Jared´s face, a dimple hesitantly appearing in his cheek.

»What are we going to do?«, Jared asked, turning away to look at his boots.

»I don´t know«, Jensen replied, leaning into Jared so their shoulders were barely touching. »But we will figure it out.«

»Yeah«, Jared lifted his gaze to look straight ahead. Without looking over he let his hand fall on Jensen´s knee, just touching the sleek material of his suit, feeling the ridges and scrapes from the battle under his fingertips.

»You still drive me crazy, even though there are some new reasons added to the list«, he admitted, looking at Jensen again as he finished.

This time, Jensen laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> R&R appreciated ;)  
> Machestai means fighting and iaestai healing btw.  
> I hope you liked it,  
> the shadowcat


End file.
